Stories of pain, love and happiness
by JoonyMoon
Summary: A collection of several short stories and drabbles. Updated irregularly. From sad to comedy to romantic to parody. A colorful mixture. Doccubus all the way. Sometimes more sometimes a focus on a single character.
1. 1 On the other side of that door

A/N: A collection of Drabbles and short stories. Updated irregularly, depending on response and motivation. Maybe I will even continue one or another story but they won't become some big multi chapter fics because I already have three. This is some kind of training, maybe trying new things out. I'm happy about every response. Thanks for reading.

**1. On the other side of that door...**

My hands were in a tight grip of the handcuffs almost cutting of my blood circulation, not that it mattered anymore. My eyes fell on the thick, ancient wooden door before me. The dim light of the alcohol trenched torches was wavering on the musky stone walls.

I felt the heavy breath of my guard, an oger, at my neck. It smelled like foul eggs. I almost gagged when he grunted something in my ear. Pushing me forward I fell down on my knees. My body weakened and beyond exhaustion after days or maybe weeks of torture and improsonment. I was foolish trusting Taft even for a short time and now I had to deal with the consequences.

Roughly I was pulled up by my arm to stand and pushed me forwards again. Another guard opened the heavy loocking bolt. On the other side of that door my destiny was waiting for me. Every step was becoming more difficult until I stepped in the middle of the collosseum. The bright light was blinding my eyes that hadn't seen any sun light for weeks.

I tried my best to look strong but that was difficult. Various bruises and cuts were spoiling my body. My hair was filthy, my clothes sticky, wrecked and moist. I felt my muscles shaking, protesting. I was starved but I wouldn't show them weakness, I wouldn't let them too feel the satisfaction. Standing tall I looked directly in to the morrigans vicious eyes. She licked her lips in pleasure. Beside her various Fae elders and on the higher ranks every Fae who had a name or lusted for the spectacle. Everyone wanted to take a glance at the human, the ward of the ash who betrayed all Fae and caused almost a war.

As proudly as I was able I stood there with my head held high. I wasn't a person who held speeches that would move everyone around me. I wasn't one for famous last words but I would be standing my man or rather my woman. Fixing the Morrigan with a wicked smile I challanged her, visibly pissing her off.

The punishment followed instandly when I felt a knee connecting with my back. Slumping down I still grinned at her until my head was forcefully put down the block. Strong hands kept me in place. Waiting for Bo was probably a stupid idea. After I broke her heart I didn't expect her caring about me, not after I lied again.

A few speeches were held while I waited. They read the charges and the verdict.

My heart was beating rapidly and I felt sweat pooling at my neck. This was it. I've fought a battle I never was meant to win. I would be free. Free for the first time after years. No more fighting, no more suffering no more wrong decissions.

I heard a sword being pulled out of sheath. I closed my eyes in scared anticipation. A gust of wind trickled my neck and then everything turned black...


	2. 2 Late again

**2. Late again**

The brunette was cursing under her breath. "Stupid Dyson" If it weren't for the wolf she would be already home. Home where her girlfriend was waiting. She smiled at the word girlfriend. Three years ago she had never imagined to be able in a serious relationship. To have sex without killing and it was still thrilling her.

Thinking about the blonde made her heart skip a beat and a warmth spread through her body. After all the up and downs, Garudas, Nadias and Tafts they were finally together. One complete year without major threats about to destroy the fae world. After the fiasco they finally managed to talk. They were working for their relationship. Nothing was taken granted. They were happy as happy she ever was. Next week they would be flying to europe. Just the two of them. No interruptions, no cases just them.

Cases... So many wanted her attention, needed her talents. Beside the official police work she helped Dyson with there were so many private customers calling for help.

Alone time had gotten sparse over the week and the one day she wanted of, this one single day she was called in to the Dal. Emergency Trick had said. She wanted to be on time for her Date with Lauren once. Just once. It was their anniversary and what had she been doing? Looking for a fugitive underfae pet cat whatever.

They eventually found that "kitten" somewhere in a tree miserably meowing not knowing how to get down again. Of course Bo was the lucky one to climb into the tree. Many scratches and bites later the nasty thing was eventually "rescued" Shoving the beast into Dysons arms she gave him a colorful example of her mood and then just turned and stomped away.

The whole case was strange. Kenzi and Dyson both had acted strange. Well stranger than usually. She couldn't imagine Dyson actually looking for a kitten and Kenzi? She couldn't imagine a single reason for the goth girl to take along, especially not to the end.

She was horny, hungry for food and desperate for her girlfriend. Oh and don't forget pissed on and hurt by that stupid creature. She could swear she heard Dyson barking in the distance. "That's what you get for keeping me away from my girlfriend... stupid dog.."

It was already dark outside which wasn't helping to light her mood up... Hah pun... not funny?

She climbed up the stairs already having had enough of elevators today. How could someone get suck on one for three times in one day?

All she wanted to do now was just grabbing something to eat and then curl up next to the blonde in bed... Or having sex. Sex was always an option with the beautiful doctor and Bo would never let a chance slip out of her fingers.

When she entered the apartment she was greeted by darkness. How late was she? Usually Lauren was awake for far longer being stuck on her microscope or some veeeeery interesting article in a magazine well or they had sex. Did she mentioned that she liked no not liked... she craved for sex with the blonde. God she was too horny but all her hormonal brain projected in front of her eyes were images of her ravishing in ways that better were kept secret.

She longed for the soft skin, the sweet taste of her girl. She wanted to sink into her deep eyes just to never come up again. Lauren wasn't just a sex toy a meal to the sucubus. The blonde was the heart, the anchor in Bo's life. Keeping her together, calming her, reaching her deepest feelings.

She spotted a piece of paper in the middle of the room. Nothing extraordinary you would say but when you were living with Ms OCD herself she got curious. Picking up the sheet she read the few words that were written.

_Come to the roof_

"Roof? Oh did she finally agree to roofsex? Oh yes, thank you thank you. I've waited so long..." She couldn't remember how many times she begged her girlfriend to do it. But she always said no. Surprising thinking about all the other things the blonde was ready to do in the bedroom and outside and even enjoyed it.

She was about to already peal of her clothes but decided against it. Not that suddenly... Laurens parents were up there or something else was going to take place there. She had enough embarrassment for an entire week.

Climbing the last ladder she reached the roof top. Immediately popping in to her vision was the blanket lying a few metres away. No sign of Lauren. Was she joking with her too? Was everyone against her today?

cautiously nearing the blanket, expecting something to spring her, she kept on looking for the blonde. Nope. None here. She inspected the glasses and the cooler where a bottle of her favorite was waiting.

Confused she took a step forward reaching the railing and her heart stopped. Breath stuck in her throat and tears welling up in her eyes.

In the garden below was a heart formed with torches lighting up the dark night. Inside the heart two simple words burning. Burning like the passion and love she felt for Lauren.

_**Marry Me?**_

"I'm such a dork romantic wise... I... hope It's not to cheesy or too early or.. strange I..." Bo was startled by the nervous ramble of her girlfriend that had appeared.

She looked breathtaking in her tight black cocktail dress.

Bo just ran to Lauren and kissed her with all the love she could find, shutting up the rambling of the blonde in the process.

Holding the face of Lauren between her hands she let the tears fall. "Yes Lo... A thousand times yes"

**A/N: Yeah this is more a romantic one but I feel a little like a fish out of water. I rather write pain and angst, I'm scared this is too bad... Well the others will get better, promise you.**


	3. What I've always wanted

**A/N: Experimented a little with the style. A little awkward? Well like I said I'm experimenting, next chapter will be different again. A fluffy garden party. No angst, just fun no deep feelings, sometimes stupid ;)**

**03: What I've always wanted**

The warm summer sun tickles my sun kissed skin, warming my body. My right leg is lazily hanging in the water while I'm floating in our pool. Securely leaning against the palm tree made out of rubber, is the swimming island my small sanctuary.

Sipping the cool sex on the beach in my hand I am relaxed and enjoy every minute of the day. A smile is plastered on my face already the entire day and I was sure it wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

It was our tenth anniversary. I still can't believe how quick the time has gone by. It feels like it was yesterday when she surprised me on the roof of our home with the most romantic gesture I can imagine. The night had been magical, romantic and... naughty later on. Come on what are you expecting of a succubus? And let me tell you that we still were hot between the sheets... Sheets, walls, pools, showers... Sorry sometimes I get carried away. After all these years a simple touch an intense look are enough to turn my knees in to goo and she knows how to use it for her advantage.

I am startled when my island bumps against the edge of the pool an makes me spill half of my drink on top of me. Nobody seems to notice not even Lauren. To bad. In my fantasy I already see the blonde sensually helping me clean my wet cleavage and maybe some other... wet areas.

I let out a frustrated groan. I needed some alone time with Lauren. Soon or my libido would melt my floating island and that is not an option. That poor thing has survived far worse catastrophes than that. My mind immediately wandered to the "Mesmer incident" It took us days and probably 20 bathtubs full of sterilizer to get rid of... You know what? It's better that you don't know all the details.

Standing as far away from the island, an restraining order making him keep his distance, Vex is sitting with his back against the picket fence. He is playing with the little kitten we had adopted a few weeks ago. It was almost cute. Almost... I just hope that Mr. Mittens will survive this encounter unscathed.

I need a new drink but Lauren is still engrossed in her conversation with Rena, Dyson's fiance and Lauren is the one handling the "bar" today.

I am happy for Dyson. Happy that he moved on. It isn't awkward between him and Lauren anymore and we can all finally meet together without those weird vibes floating around the room.

Dyson... After he barked at Mr. Mittens (he even apologized said he didn't know where that has been coming from) he and Hale decided to be the masters of the grill. Actually both wanted the job, but for themselves. Alone. Dyson let his alpha wolf hang out and Hale? Well he pulled the Ash card. Being the leader of the light fae has some advantages, even when it concerns barbecue. Eventually they decided that they both would take care of the grill. But at the moment the only thing that is inflamed was a discussion between those two how to start the fire.

Neither of them looks threatening. Dyson in his "Kiss the Wooooohooohooolllf" Apron and Hale just clad in a wife beater, Hawaii bathing shorts and flip flops aren't the epitome of take me serious.

I let them be as long there was food in the evening.

I see my grandfather smiling and slowly shaking his head at the two squabblers. But his attention is quickly somewhere else when a little brunette is tugging at his pants. Trick has a soft spot for Charlotte doing what he can for his great granddaughter. An ancient book in her hand Trick heaved the girl on his knees. Charlie maybe isn't old enough but she always loves it when someone reads to her. She is smart, a genius just like her mother, even she looks almost like a copy of me she is my wife's clone. Craving for knowledge like other kids for chocolate.

Oh god. Lauren is giggling. That only means that she is telling her jokes again and when she starts she doesn't stop in the near future and nothing seems to get her out of that state.

So my sex on the beach (or anywhere I don't care anymore) has to wait.

Sharing a short knowing, sympathetic look with Kenzi. My best friend immediately takes cover again behind an abandoned sun shade. Just in time because only seconds later a stream of water hits the surface. Ethan is grinning a toothy grin with his super soaker secure in his arms. One teeth missing waiting for the tooth fairy. The blonde boy with the remarkable bright blue eyes is a rascal, a wild boy but loyal and loving. He maybe has a wild streak but he would never willingly hurt anybody or bring himself or others in danger. He is Charlotte's protector and even when they banter quite often, he loves her dearly.

Using her chance Kenzi is pumping up her gun, aims and... hits. Well... but not Ethan. A Lauren that suddenly seems so sober turns around with a stern look on her face.

"Ethan?" she growls but our big boy throws up his hands in defense.

"It wasn't me mama. I swear. Aunt Kenzi did that"

"What about the codex HeMan? Selling me out just like that you snitch?" Kenzi exclaims in mock indignation.

I quickly loose the focus I have when I take a closer look at Lauren. Her white tank top was wet... I mean... see through wet. God my children, my friends are those thoughts are... should be off limits here.

I don't really catch the conversation but when I subconsciously lick my lips while my eyes don't seem to be able to change their destination I am met by Lauren's arched eyebrows what could only mean that I am in trouble.

I gulp. A mischievous smirk appears on Lauren's lips and I feel my heart beating quicker. "Shit" I mumble under my breath.

Clinging to the fake palm tree I let myself float to the middle of the pool. I should be safe here... Don't I?

Then suddenly there was a splash and I hear her faint voice. "Saw something you liked succubus?" Why does her voice drip with sex? Is it the alcohol? My stares? I just hope nobody hears what she is saying. I mean in front of the kids?

My ground starts shaking. Clinging to the palm tree like my life depends on it I see my wife rattling at my safe heaven.

"Have mercy oh goddess of the oceans, I'm a mere sailor who stranded on this lonely island..."

"Lonely, hmm? Care about some... company?"

"God yes..." I breath and let go of the rubber. I am to easy is what runs through my mind when she doesn't waste time. With a loud splash I land in the water. Coming up again I see her laughing.

"Treason" I yell but a finger on my lips silences me. "Maybe I can make it up to you..." she hushes

Her breath is tickling my nose, eyes already half closed. "Show me..." Without waiting much longer I feel long tender fingers cupping my face and pulling me close. Our lips touch in a tender, loving kiss. It is slow and gentle, the need I felt before is gone even when there is still a shot of arousal pulsing through my veins.

"Ewwww Moms, please get a room. Nobody wants to see this" Ethan says with slight disgust.

"Well... I do" Hale says smirking but quickly stops when Kenzi rams her elbow in his stomach. "Ouch"

Breathless we are parting. Foreheads still touching you whisper: "Happy anniversary Bo"

"Happy anniversary Lauren"

After all these years of pain and suffering, of big threats, running away, feeling like a monster, this live we are leading now is still a miracle to me. Things I didn't dare to dream about after I killed Kyle are now reality.

I have a house. I have a family that means everything to me. Friends who became my family over the years. Two beautiful children and the most amazing wife. Even when it sometimes still feel like a dream I do know that I finally arrived. I am not lost anymore. I was found.

I'm having what I've always wanted and never felt happier in my life.


End file.
